Try Something New
by Weasley's Revenge
Summary: So maybe they're not totally vanilla, and maybe they're a little too vanilla. Or maybe they're just a normal couple with normal urges. Ten sexy Finchel drabbles based upon the Finchel-Prompts drabble list on Tumblr.


**AN: **I absolutely love writing smutty Finchel :). This is a collection of ten smutty drabbles based on the Finchel prompt tumblr's picture drabble.

i. Leather

For their first Christmas together, she buys him a leather jacket. It is a simple kind of jacket—timeless in its material, color, and elegance. He would never know that it took her a week's pay from her shitty waitressing job to afford. It didn't matter how much it cost because she knew it was his the moment she saw it. Something about the brown leather screamed _Finn_ to her, and he needed a nice coat anyway.

Rachel just hadn't expected her reaction to it once it was actually _on_ him. He was the sexiest man alive—something which she had always known—and the jacket just emphasized that fact.

It has ended up on the floor more than once, and one memorable time it had covered her nude body—now that was fun. They were lucky he didn't rip his favorite coat in his haste to get it off of his favorite woman.

ii. Lace

Why is there something so intrinsically sexy about lace? Even the word mentioned in passing gets him going a little. The word sparks memories within him and they start to steamroll.

The first time he touched her _down there _she had been wearing these tiny little panties with an inch of lace at the top. It was the rough, textured fabric he had felt before his fingers delved underneath to reach her downy curls and explore further. As he touched her for the first time, he couldn't help but think of the texture of the lace and how it felt so right against his fingertips.

He loves it when she wears lace bras. He loves the way she reacts to her own clothing as the fabric brushes her breasts and her nipples start to pebble on their own accord, but even that pales in comparison to her reaction when he sucks on her _through _the lace. Something about that just drives them both insane with lust.

iii. Ice

Living in Ohio during the summer means two things. One: You will get bored. Two: You will get hot.

So what is an All-American boy to do with his girlfriend when she says it's too hot to do anything, including having sex? Well Finn has some ideas that he thinks Rachel will approve.

Like rubbing an ice cube from her sternum to her pelvic bone. Paying close attention to those pert little breasts that are begging to be licked. Running the ice from her knee to just between her legs. Circling her clit: once, twice, and then bringing his mouth down upon her.

So maybe it isn't the _best_ way to cool off, but they both enjoy it a hell of a lot more than any other way they've found so far.

iv. Blindfold

She's blindfolded, tied to the bed, and wondering why the fuck she ever agreed to this. Also where the hell did he get this idea? She sighs and waits for whatever it is that he wants to do. Her faith in him is implicit, yet she still doesn't like the feeling of helplessness. His voice startles her when he finally speaks. "Rach… I'm gonna untie you."

"It's just not what I thought it would be." He kisses her wrist before he begins to untie the scarf that binds her to the bedpost. Once freed he begins to rub her shoulders and gently kiss his way along her back. He moves to take off her blindfold, but her hand stills his.

"Leave it on. Do whatever you want to me, please Finn," her voice is needy in a way that surprises her—she didn't know that she wanted this until the possibility was almost gone.

She learns that it's even better when she doesn't know what he's going to do next.

v. Handcuffs

So maybe they've been more adventurous lately, and maybe she's found a pair of handcuffs in the props at the community theater she has been working at, and maybe she wants to handcuff her husband to their bed—it's her prerogative.

She poses the idea over supper and he seems willing if hesitant. It's only later when she has a cuff on each hand and the chain looped over the head board binding his arms above his head that he thinks this might actually be enjoyable. Rachel is wearing this tiny little corset, and he moans as she begins to kiss his chest the image presented to him too much to ignore.

When he begins to pull against his restraints, she giggles and rolls her hips over his. There's a certain type of delicious tension that comes from wanting to touch your super sexy wife and not being able to because she has decided to handcuff you to the bed.

vi. Lollipop

Rachel Berry's mouth is very talented. It can sing. It allows her to talk at record-breaking speeds, and it is currently allowing her to give a lollipop the ride of its sugary life.

He knows for fact that she doesn't have a gag reflex, and as her tongue swirls around the cherry confection for about the hundredth time he nearly loses it. She has the audacity to smirk at him across the room before puffing out her cheeks and—oh good God—she starts to suck on it like she knows what she's doing. He pulls out his phone and does his best to keep eye contact as she reads the message. **Tonight you're going to get what you deserve. Tease.**

Her response leaves him breathless. **I like how you taste more anyway.**

vii. Striptease

He has memorized the exact way she takes off her clothes every night. First it is the earrings, which she removes gently while taking to him about her day. Next come her pants (or the skirt, or the shorts). She always wiggles out like they won't slip off perfectly well without the added shimmy. Her shirt makes its way over her head next and he is confronted with her bra-clad chest.

If she is feeling frisky, she will wink, and if she is feeling shy, she will cover herself with one hand before reaching behind with the other to unclasp herself. It's like his own personal striptease every night. Except, unlike those dingy, unsanitary bars where losers have to go, he gets to touch the woman who takes her clothes off—and the best part is she only ever does it for him.

viii. Massage Oil

It smells like coconut, and feels like heaven as he rubs his large oiled hands in circles around her back. He had used some trope about this just being about her relaxation, and how he didn't need for it to lead into sex to be happy, but his hand make their way around her sides and slowly tickle her ribs and rest a few seconds too long just next to her breasts.

He continues his steady trail around her body dipping just below her panty line to smear the decadent oil over her lower back. Between the heady smell and the warm pressure of his oh-too-talented fingers she melts into their bed—content and buzzing for what she hopes will come next.

ix. Lingerie

Like any straight man in possession of a penis, he finds Rachel Berry extremely attractive on a normal day, but when she's dressed to the nines in her favorite pair of fuck-me stilettos, a garter belt with the sheerest of stockings, and this little scrap of lace she calls a top… He is powerless to do anything except get seduced.

She had once told him that the secret to lingerie wasn't what it showed but what it hid, what it amplified, and what it concealed. But he loses that train of thought as she licks those berry red lips and asks him if he likes what he sees.

Maybe she had a point because he likes what he sees now, but he can't wait to see all of it on the floor later.

x. Webcam

Long distance sucks, and sure there's something nice about phone sex, and even sexting has its perks, but nothing compares to the look on his face when he comes apart. This is the precise reason she bought him a webcam. Also because she really loves to see his face when they, you know, actually talk, but seeing his orgasm face definitely has something to do with it.

He's hesitant at first because he's not really sure how he feels about…performing…for her on a computer screen, but after some persuasion and a few hot and heavy sessions of phone sex she finally convinces him to do it—on one condition: she has to do it to.

The first time it's awkward and a little fumbling as they both make their way towards ecstasy while trying to act nonchalant in front of the camera. The second time isn't much better, but by the time they get to their third, it's actually kind of awesome.

He loves to watch as her fingers flit around touching nipples, and then clit, before dipping inside of her dripping center, and the breathy moans of his name as he talks her through her orgasm help to get him going.

His style is much more straight-forward than her own. He kind of just grabs and goes detouring every now and then the grab his balls. It's really perverse how hot she finds it when he moans her name as he comes.

**AN: **Anyone else feel like they need Finn to rub an ice cube over them right about now… I had a great time writing this, and I really hoped that you enjoyed reading it because we all need some Finchel during the hiatus. Please do me a favor and tell me which one you liked the most and which one you like the least, or, you know, just anything you want to say. :)


End file.
